<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今夜或不再 by hantreekun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525456">今夜或不再</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun'>hantreekun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lady Loki, Porn with Feelings, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每个人都拼尽了全力，但邪恶的力量仍然即将吞噬这个世界。<br/>斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇将作出最后一搏，在那以前的一个晚上，他遇见了他的爱人洛基。<br/>他们甜蜜地拥抱在一起，相互拯救。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今夜或不再</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文初次发布于LOFTER 发布时间为2019年12月31日<br/>现于ao3补档</p><p>不正统R文【其实r 的部分也蛮少】</p><p>全文基本都是我对法师组美好爱情的幻想。【所以极度ooc】</p><p>极度花里胡哨。</p><p>文风极度做作。</p><p>可能会存在剧情看不懂【…】不过好像也没什么剧情orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我可以拥有一个机会吗，美丽的小姐？”法师干裂的嘴唇颤抖着。<br/>
“当然可以，如果是你的话。”她的嗓音如同结满了冰霜的松枝，“今夜 或不再。”<br/>
——————<br/>
一切都定格在那一日。<br/>
他仍然是至尊法师，尽管魔力弱如游丝。<br/>
这儿，是他们最后的壁垒，是世界上最后的魔法，是法师们最后的希望。<br/>
“下一次，满月的时间是…明天。”<br/>
“由你去破开封印，至尊法师，”<br/>
“然后，释放所有魔力。”<br/>
“我们信任你。”一个淡淡的声音从人群深处传出来，没有人附和。</p><p>是，是。<br/>
斯蒂芬没有听见任何人说话。<br/>
熟悉的苦涩的表情蔓延开来。<br/>
不是每个人都能视死如归，但这是穷途末路。</p><p>黑发女人默然听着，涩的红酒在她的唇上染以烈火，这儿是末日狂欢之所，他知道，没人在乎至尊法师是谁，会做什么。这一切都是一枚命运女神已掷出的硬币，已经写好正或反。<br/>
她的沉默寡言也让斯蒂芬忧伤。</p><p>他的情人有世界上最多情的眼睛，抿着嘴唇时清冷高贵，微笑又赋予她以风流情韵。Loki诡计多端，漂亮多情，斯特兰奇还假装自己没被他骗得晕头转向。<br/>
他以为Loki会躲着他，但她出现了。她甚至没有多余的魔力让她变回原身。斯蒂芬想。<br/>
“斯特兰奇。”<br/>
斯蒂芬发现自己喉咙里像含了沙。仿佛没有人注意他，四处却都是人们虎视眈眈的目光。</p><p>她的眉眼又柔和不少。</p><p>“我可以拥有一个机会吗，美丽的小姐？”法师干裂的嘴唇颤抖着。<br/>
“你当然可以，如果是你的话。”她的嗓音如同结满了冰霜的松枝，“今夜 或不再。”</p><p>Loki，Loki，他拼命唤她，恳求她，求她扔掉不该有的谎言和把戏。但Loki知道，他是在求她陪陪他。<br/>
也不知道是他按着她的肩，还是她扯着他的衣领，他们紧靠着腐烂的门框亲吻，霉菌的味道填充着鼻腔，包裹着身躯。<br/>
废墟的屋檐上落下一滴雨水，像是这永夜在流泪。<br/>
长久以来他只记得血和灰尘的脏。</p><p>但女子的一切都是细腻纯粹的，这是他第一次与这样的洛基肌肤相亲。<br/>
法袍散落在地上。<br/>
她和他像是蛇盘旋着接吻，肆意热烈，她的唇温润软甜，美好却陌生极了，他发现原先那冰凉与刺骨竟让他如此眷恋。</p><p>唇分，她抬起眼睛看他，澄澈又复杂。<br/>
斯蒂芬能感觉到那种陌生的爱意和温热淌过身体。而洛基也决意扔弃所有伪装。<br/>
只一眼。</p><p>他们再亲吻，她纤细光洁的手臂环过法师满是灰尘的斗篷，勾紧了法师微汗的颈。</p><p>邪神的唇舌最终与他的舌尖流连分开，吐露出些甜蜜又丧气的话。<br/>
“即使在这灭亡前的一晚，你和我，仍然过的不错是吗？亲爱的斯特兰奇，至尊法师……”</p><p>“我糟透了，Loki。”</p><p>她轻声笑起来。</p><p>“我会让你上天堂的。”她用那种不容置疑的语气说着，庄严得像是某种承诺。</p><p>“是，你会。”他的气息开始恍惚。<br/>
她的指尖像蛇信子在他的胸膛上流连。</p><p>衣衫褪去，肌肤碰撞。</p><p>斯蒂芬的呼吸落在女人的颈侧，像是潮汐漫上白沙滩。<br/>
他们前进，毫不退缩，直到紧密契合，远胜任何从前。</p><p>她柔和地包裹着他，娇嫩又温暖，斯蒂芬便迎合她的节奏，张弛有度；她低沉地呼唤着他，迫切又压抑，斯蒂芬便满足她的渴求，进退自如。</p><p>仅剩今夜。</p><p>两张念咒语的唇又靠在一起。她听见他哭了，但没有眼泪。他从来不说累，不说绝望，不说做不到，他只在自己的心里流泪，他才最恐惧，先是恐惧自己垮掉，再是世界坍塌，失去一切。</p><p>她重重地咬他，用最锋利的牙齿，像她爱用的匕首那样，轻飘飘地划伤他，让血涌出来，让他一边承受着痛楚，一边又沉迷于快意。</p><p>他的血都不是鲜红色了，新生的组织和旧的丑陋地衔接着，痂没脱去，也脱不去。<br/>
Loki不在乎，他胸前的每个伤口都被她舔吻过，以至于无法愈合，叫他无法忘记——到底是什么让这苦痛变得美好些许。</p><p>斯蒂芬却虔诚地吻她的身体，吻她的肩胛骨 ，看见她敏感地战栗、呻吟，身体弯出一个魅惑的弧度，用以盛放他的欲望，和更多复杂的情愫。<br/>
像是吻天使的塑像，斯蒂芬想。</p><p>不同点在于，Loki既卑鄙又邪恶，Loki活生生又温热，Loki爱他又恨他。<br/>
Loki，Loki，Loki。<br/>
Loki完完整整地撕开他的心，完完整整地看见里面阴暗脆弱的地方，在里面完完整整地烙下名字和印记，好痛，却让人着迷。</p><p>交缠热烈又疯狂，一如他们已经输了明日。<br/>
————<br/>
她先流了泪。<br/>
“吻我，”她的嗓子哑了，“越久越好。”</p><p>斯特兰奇抱紧了她，紧到想把她塞到自己的灵魂里去。</p><p>“你在恐惧什么？”</p><p>“我说，吻我……”</p><p>他直直嵌进深处，用最尖厉的目光锁住她。<br/>
她轻盈地颤抖几下，便不说话了。黑发被甩到雪白的胸前。</p><p>“有多少分毫可能，你能带着我们离开这里。”她喘息着问，像是漫不经心。</p><p>“百分之百。”他自信地扬起嘴角的弧度。<br/>
惊讶，喜悦，更多的是自责，通通窜进脑海里，如果可以，他想和Loki一起离开，他想……<br/>
一旦可以，他便不行。</p><p>“一起下地狱，去亡灵之地，去冥界，去魂飞魄散。”他说。</p><p>“你和我一起。”</p><p>这不是终局一战，是死亡来临前的序曲。<br/>
斯蒂芬不是悲观主义，只是最糟糕的结果永远都会找上门来。<br/>
Loki的唇颤抖着，被称作希望的字眼似乎永远不会从那张嘴里冒出来，她那白皙的皮肤牵扯着做出副悲伤的神情。<br/>
但斯蒂芬知道她不是在真的绝望，他乐意把那称作恐惧。</p><p>“你在害怕什么？”法师炽烫的气息落在她的身体上，一个个吻，一次次贴紧的触碰，一声声低吟将他们的肉身连结在一起。<br/>
“那是喜悦。”她扬起睫毛看他，像个娇纵的公主诉说那么多无理的要求，又像是死刑犯对自己做无谓的辩护。</p><p>“到了末日，你也只能和我一起死。”她一字一顿地说。</p><p>“权当我因你而死。”现在轮到他笑了。</p><p>再如何逃跑，如何否认，都是无意义的。<br/>
他爱着对方像是迷途不返的飞蛾，他越痴迷，她越发绽放光芒，他的心如同那蛾子的翅膀，蹒跚在这破败潮湿的空气里，只向她而去。</p><p>Loki因人的回答而粲然一笑，和红晕交错在一起。若不是床榻残破，若不是世界昏暗，斯蒂芬倒真怀疑，这是黄粱一梦，还是最美好的那个未来。</p><p>“我可不会在地狱里等你。”</p><p>“我会去找你。”</p><p>“你骗我。”</p><p>“我不会。”</p><p>“除非我们根本不会去那儿，去地狱。”</p><p>“太困难了，Loki，这儿已经没有魔力了…”</p><p>只有穷途末路，只有这个夜晚……<br/>
他们一边避讳这个话题，一边又情不自禁地试探对方的想法。<br/>
没有什么比这更吸引他们俩，一起死去。<br/>
Loki太恨这个世界，恨到一丝一毫的爱都让他觉得惶恐不安。<br/>
而Stephen则是太爱世界，爱到先于了他自己的命和幸福。</p><p>她垂下目光，努力想微笑。“你其实不必……”Loki鼓起勇气的剖白打碎了沉默，却被他全然塞了回去。</p><p>他又去贴住她的唇。</p><p>“我在吻你，你说，越久越好。”他飞快地堵住她的嘴。<br/>
“奥丁在上…”Loki利用这个间隙感叹一声，强调出这有多甜蜜。</p><p>他的血被吮吸到她的口腔，铁锈气息被刻意地忽略。她的腿又盘上他，像是世界之树的树根永远盘虬扭曲依偎在一起，直到世界末日。</p><p>Loki睁着眼睛，目光在质问他为什么要打断自己。Stephen自己也不知道。<br/>
似乎他一开始就明白Loki要说什么。<br/>
许许多多的东西击打着法师的神经——咒语，配方，朋友，敌人，师父的教诲，更多的是疼痛。一切的一切都被回忆起来。</p><p>他吻了她很久，很久，吻到黎明再也不来，吻到她赌气一般屏息，然后用劲拍着他的肩膀叫他放开。</p><p>她说她把这辈子的份都亲完了。<br/>
一颗泪从眼角划下来。<br/>
她想告诉他，你不必折磨自己，不必向自己施压，不必拯救世界。她一次次触到他的伤，他的痛苦，她就一遍遍念叨，从不说出口。</p><p>是什么软化了阿斯加德王子的冰霜之心？<br/>
答案是魔法，否则他怎么可能用那种温柔与痛苦，用一种近乎扭曲的价值观就触动她？<br/>
每每她被他软化，被他珍爱，被他顶礼，她出口的话就变成了求欢或索吻或是“我爱你”。这不是她想说的，她不想肤浅。她喜欢汪洋，喜欢雪，喜欢深奥诡秘又纯粹的事情，就像至尊法师的心一样。<br/>
他创造了一个完全不一样的自己。Loki悲怆地下断语。这决定了她如何爱他，如何葬送在对方身上，又如何拯救他，拯救自己。</p><p>“Loki。”Stephen勾回女子的思绪，在她的胸前勾画着吻痕。</p><p>她努力想抓紧这个夜晚。<br/>
他在她耳边低声细语，撒娇般地占她的便宜，把自己放在她少见的裸露的爱情里。</p><p>喘息声高低起伏，作为黑暗里最后的生机。这回她毫无遮饰，用尽了一切力气，去点燃欲望和性爱的火，烧出片刻欢愉和幸福，却烧不尽时间的流逝。</p><p>“愿这夜晚——它永不逃走。”</p><p>长发点缀在他胸前的伤痕上，细长的手臂撑着身体，女子抚摸他的发间苍白的鬓角，他浑浊又多彩的瞳孔，他凌乱的胡须，他的身体，他的味道，他的魔力……</p><p>法师也肆意索取着Loki为他准备的一切，爱和疼痛，她都给他。他的一切，她都容纳。</p><p>他抬起头，眼睛里都倒映着她。<br/>
“my love.”<br/>
她潮红着脸，无言地轻吻了他的额头。<br/>
蜻蜓点水，却掀起滔天大浪。</p><p>所有的一切忽然翻转扭曲。<br/>
恐怖的力量涌到法师的身体里，冰冷凛冽却熟悉，眼前倒带回了所有温情——从今夜到初见。他和他所有的经历。</p><p>不——Loki在失去他的力量……在给我……</p><p>这能杀死人的寒冷，再掺上随力量而来的负荷，以及失去爱人的恐惧，让法师失去意识。</p><p>“Loki，别走。”<br/>
“我会来找你。”<br/>
“你骗我。”<br/>
“我不会，”她虚虚地牵动嘴角，“毕竟我们根本就不会下地狱，至尊法师。”<br/>
她所压的赌注，她倾尽了全力，去将着能使人喘不过气的沉重的责任托付与她的爱人</p><p>这夜晚最终逃脱了神明的指缝，而昏暗的阳光会唤醒救世主——一位法师，一位神明。</p><p>——————<br/>
“亲爱的，我不爱日光，我只是爱你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我好爱他们……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>